A Little More Us
by Sonny Shotz
Summary: Justin and Heather are at Disneyland. Heather puts up a fight, about going on the Haunted Mansion. Mostly fluff.


**A/N:**** Just a short one-shot I wrote in fifteen minutes.**

* * *

"I'm not going to do this Justin."

"Oh COME on!" Justin gently yanked on Heather's arm.

"You're making a scene."

"I am not!" Justin laughed as he protested.

"You are too! And there's no way I'm going in there." Heather folded her arms across her chest and stomped her foot.

The couple stood in the gateway entrance to The Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland.

"It'll be fun, babe. Come on." Justin pouted.

"I've never been in there and I certainly don't plan on- JUSTIN!" Heather squealed as she was suddenly lifted off the ground, "Put me down!" She kicked her legs around.

"Nope. This is happening. We're gonna ride a scary ride so we can snuggle each other." Justin said as he walked through the almost empty zig-zag line while holding Heather "bridal style." By now Heather had stopped squirming and was laying limp in Justin's arms with her eyes tightly shut and her lips pursed.

She peaked out of her eyes, "I hate you, Justin Reid."

"You love me." Justin leaned down and gave Heather a kiss before setting her down.

"Well, when you're all cute like that it's hard not to." Heather frowned.

They walked into the dark lobby of the mansion were soft, spooky music was playing. Cobwebs and dusty mirrors filled the brownish room.

"Justin, I don't like this." Heather shakily said.

Justin ran his hand down Heather's arm and locked their fingers together, "If that little girl can do this, so can we." He whispered, pointing out a little girl in a Cinderella costume standing next to her father.

Heather nervously nodded and looked around the room. Suddenly, one of the walls flew open.

"WELCOME TO THE MANSION!" A man with a deep voice said, wearing a dark green tux.

Heather jumped, "Jeeze, give me heart attack how about that?!" She snapped at the employee as she put her hand to her heart and breathed deeply.

"She's a little nervous." Justin smiled at the confused man, holding in his laughter.

"Would everyone please step inside this elevator please?" The man's whose name-tag read 'Marshall' on it motioned for everyone to step into the next room.

Heather quickly turned to run, but Justin caught her by the shoulders and pushed her into the elevator with him. Heather groaned.

"This room has no windows, and no doors! Which offers you this chilling challenge... to find... a way...OUT!" The loud, chilling voice said over the speakers in the elevator. Everything went pitch black and a loud, high-pitched scream pierced everyone's ears.

Heather flung herself into Justin's arms.

The light's came back on and Justin saw Heather in his arms with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Of course... there's always my way." The loud voice chuckled as the elevator doors opened.

"Everyone step out of the elevator please and walk straight down the hallway." Marshall instructed.

Everyone filed out of the big elevator and walked down the dark, cold hallway towards the famous Haunted Mansion doom buggy's.

Heather was still clinging to Justin as they silently looked at all the creepy portraits on the walls.

"Doing okay?" Justin softly chuckled, looking down at a trembling Heather.

"Hm?" Heather hummed. She realized how tightly she was holding Justin and quickly let go, "Oh! Psh, yeah I'm fine."

They neared the doom buggy's, waiting in line for their turn to sit down in one.

"If I die on this, I'll haunt you forever." Heather huffed.

Justin pulled Heather in close by the waist, "Good." He whispered in a raspy voice, sending chills through Heather's spine.

"If you need anything, just scream..." The woman operating the ride slowly said as Justin and Heather sat down in the doom buggy and began their journey through the mansion.

"See. This isn't so bad." Justin squeezed Heather's hand as they slowly rode through the mansion.

"I- I guess not." Heather softly smiled.

Suddenly, a 'zombie' popped out from behind a tombstone.

"HOLY SHIT!" Justin screamed and jumped into Heather's lap.

"Justin!" Heather yelled before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.


End file.
